


Cool Off

by notebookthief



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notebookthief/pseuds/notebookthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa really wants some ice cream (that's really it it reeks of domesticity)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hey whats up my fellow humans i wrote this months ago but never posted it because i figured id go back and edit it to make it actually interesting and a lot longer but Hey here we are i didnt do any of that so here u go   
> also, fun fact: strawberry yogurt swirl is the flavour i always buy in grocery stores

“I want yogurt strawberry swirl.”

Suga glances at the ice cream Oikawa is referring to, stopping his cart. “Oikawa, I know it’s hot, but we all agreed that we’re not buying another thing of ice cream. We finished the last one in a single day.” He shifts his gaze to Iwaizumi, looking for his support, but he looks as if he’s considering Oikawa’s request. 

“Kou-chaaaaan, I’m dying in this heat! What am I supposed to do? I need to cool off somehow,” Oikawa whines, making puppy dog eyes. He doesn’t bother directing his gaze at Iwaizumi, knowing that the expression will make him take Suga’s side, but Suga isn’t letting himself fall for it this time either. 

“Drink some cold water, it’ll have the same effect,” he says sternly, taking a step away from the ice cream to move on. 

“Can we compromise with popsicles?” Iwaizumi asks tentatively, turning to Suga with a pleading expression. Oikawa looks triumphant now - with both of them asking for the same thing, there’s no way Suga can argue. 

He tries, though. “Guys, we promised,” he says in a disappointed tone. Iwaizumi has the decency to look a little guilty, but Oikawa is unrelenting. After a couple seconds, Suga lets out a sigh. 

“Grab some of those multi-flavoured fruit ones. In a big box. And you’re only allowed one a day,” he says exasperatedly. Oikawa grabs the box like it’s a first-place prize, sticking it in the cart with glee. Suga sighs; Iwaizumi mutters a small apology and he replies with a forgiving smile. He knows that at least Oikawa will manage to think up some fun with the popsicles, and that somewhat appeases him.


End file.
